


Tworząc historię

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Family Feels, Family time, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, suprise
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Cas nie był świadomy tylu rzeczy, czeka go nie lada niespodziankaPrompt 3. "Tworząc historię"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Trochę późno, ale musiałam to dopracować, a nadal nie czuję się usatysfakcjonowana...  
> Jednak to taki mały prezencik dla RCS. Wszystkiego najlepszego jeszcze raz!

          Castiel nigdy do końca nie rozumiał ludzkich zachowań. Próbował przez pewien czas obserwować Winchesterów, jednak zauważył, że nijak się to miało do zachowań innych ludzi. Może przez to, że byli łowcami? Należeli do innej podgrupy ludzi i mieli własne zasady? Podobnie jak anioły i archanioły, byli podobni, a tak wiele ich dzieliło.  
          Zaczął przekonywać się do tej myśli, jednak pojawił się Balthazar z przyszłości i wtedy nie rozumiał nawet swojego brata. A przecież tak długo go już znał. Nie wiedział, czy to świat miał w sobie zbyt wiele zagadek, czy po prostu zmieniał się z minuty na minutę nie dając się poznać. Ale i tak obiecał sobie, że dołoży wszelkich starań by stać się jednym z nich. Dlatego spędzał z nimi każdą wolną chwilę, taką jak ten sobotni wieczór.  
          Był zadowolony z dzisiejszego wieczoru. Udało im się zebrać w piątkę, co nie było czymś częstym. Zawsze ktoś miał coś lepszego do zrobienia, niż siedzieć i oglądać film czy rozmawiać. A jednak naprzeciwko niego w fotelu siedział Dean z piwem, a tuż obok na kanapie jego dwaj bracia i Sam. Lubił przypatrywać się ich relacji, jednak ostatnio coś się zmieniło i nie rozumiał tego do końca.  
          W połowie filmu zauważył coś dziwnego. Jeden z jego braci przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Sama niż dotychczas i niemal siedząc na jego kolanach. Było to dziwne, ale to może swego rodzaju potrzeba bliskości? Zauważył, że ludzie często tak mieli, jednak anioły? Cóż, może jednak Balthazar zbyt wiele przebywał wśród śmiertelników.  
          To jednak nie tłumaczyło, gdy nagle ich twarze zbliżyły się niebezpiecznie do siebie i połączyły w pocałunku. Castiel przypatrywał się temu z niedowierzaniem, co dość szybko zauważył Dean.  
– Ach, ty jeszcze nie znasz tej części historii. Nasza kochana trójka najwyraźniej jest razem. I tak, mam na myśli razem razem. Cała trójka – podkreślił dobitnie, nawet nie zerkając na kanapę.  
          Anioł był jednak nadal w szoku i przypatrywał się jak do zabawy dołączyła starsza wersja jego brata. Teraz obrazek był jeszcze bardziej dziwny, jednak on skądś to kojarzył...  
– To znaczy, że może być dwóch dostawców pizzy? – spytał nagle, co spowodowało przerwanie pocałunku.  
          Jak na zawołanie cała czwórka zagapiła się na niego, nie wiedząc co ten ma na myśli. Młody anioł miał czasem dziwne pomysły, ale ten chyba wychodził poza skalę.  
– No wiecie, jak w tym filmie. Do drzwi dzwoni dostawca, otwiera mu skąpo ubrana kobieta i zaprasza do środka. Potem, gdy są już w kuchni i pizza leży na stole, ona ma problemy ze znalezieniem portfela i chce zapłacić w trochę inny sposób. Szlafrok opada, a pod nim ma tylko bieliznę, przez co dostawca zbliża się do niej i...  
– Stop! – przerywa mu nagle Balthazar i dopiero wtedy Cas zauważa, że Winchesterowi zwijają się na swoi miejscach ze śmiechu.  
– Czyli to nie jest jak dwóch dostawców pizzy? – pyta skołowany.  
– Co ty, do cholery, oglądałeś? – sapie jego brat. – Nie jesteś za... młody na tego typu filmy?  
– On jest aniołem, Balthazarze. Nawet nie chce pytać ile dokładnie ma lat – zauważa Dean, opanowując się lekko. – I tak, Cas. To jak dwóch dostawców pizzy, jednak tu chyba tworzy się coś bardziej stałego niż jedno nocna przygoda.  
          Castiel kiwa powoli głową, jednak wpatruje się dalej w Deana jakby nie rozumiał.  
– Wychodzi na to, że teraz Sam będzie twoim szwagrem – tłumaczy z westchnieniem starszy Winchester. – Wiem, to szok, ale trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Nie wiem tylko jak opisze to Chuck w swojej biblii. Zawsze tworzyliśmy historię, ale chyba nie miał na myśli czegoś tego typu... Zaczynam mu współczuć, że musi to opisywać.  
          Sam spojrzał na brata z wyrzutem, jednak zaraz zwrócił się delikatnie do Castiela.  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Teraz będziemy rodziną jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas, a chyba to dobrze, prawda?  
– Tak... A kiedy ja będę miał swojego dostawce pizzy?  
         Niewinne pytanie anioła po raz kolejny zawisło ciężko w pokoju. W końcu starszy Balthazar odchrząknął i zwrócił się do niego delikatnie:  
– Nie sądzę, byś teraz go potrzebował. Jednak wiesz, zawsze Dean jest wolny. Może chciałby być tym kimś dla ciebie.  
          Jego młodsza wersja zaczęła protestować, jednak szybko powstrzymał go Sam. Podobnie jak Castiel spojrzał na zszokowanego Deana i doszli do tego samego wniosku. Może to nie byłoby wcale takie złe? W końcu oni też mogli by stworzyć własną, oryginalną historię...


End file.
